


Forbidden Love

by Pierce



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pierce/pseuds/Pierce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is falling hard for this new pretty boy he keeps seeing at school, but when he finds out he's forbidden to ever have any inappropriate relationship with him, he feels heartbroken, but that only leads him to want him even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> Will contain sexual content and violence throughout upcoming chapters.. fair warning.

I use to try to stay home from school, but now I just can't stop going. Not that I'm starting to like the heavy homework and stupid projects and shit, but because of this really cute guy I've seen. He looks like he's about 19 or possibly early 20's, jet black hair just a little pass his ears, hazel eyes and bit taller than I am. I swear it's like I fell in love the moment my eyes fell upon him. I've never felt this sort of connection before.

The other day in the corridor, our eyes met. Sure it was like for a second but I swear he had something in them. I can't describe it, but it looked like he was sort of checking me out before I even noticed, and when I did, he looked away. This just excites me more. But, I'm not sure for certain, which just kills me and I'm just so eager to find out. Maybe it's just my mind playing cruel and evil tricks on me. But I hope not, because this is something I really want. It's like walking past a damn pet shop and spotting that cute little puppy in the window.

But today is the day. Today I am going to confess it all to my best friend Bob and maybe, just maybe meet this cute guy. And that's what I'm trying to do this very second. I'm running in the hallway trying to find either one. I felt excited and pumped, and I've been called out by loads of teachers already to just slow down. But nothing is going to stop me, I am so determent to do this.

Just as I turn the corner I see Bob and yell out to him. He looked a little confused considering I never usually looked this happy. I've always been that emo kid who never wants to get recognized and today I am defiantly getting recognized.

"Whoa, calm down Frank. Jeez, what happened to you? You're all.."

Before he could finish I cut him off. "So there's this guy." 

I could already see the change of expression on his face as he pushed me into a locker with his eyes wide and mouth wide open. "Spill."

"Well he has jet black hair, hazel eyes, a bit taller than I am and is sooo cuuute!"

And at that moment, as if just on cue he walks out of the office. A folder in hand, a pen resting on top of his ear and dressed all in black. He was walking towards the direction we were in, maybe heading towards the door that leads to our schools church.

I hesitate and rake my eyes over both Bob and that guy. Getting my drift Bob turns his head to see who I was checking out.

"Ew, you have a crush on Isaac?"

"What? No, that guy!" 

"Which guy?"

"The one wearing all black and is gonna walk right pass us in a second."

As Bob looked over at him, both their eyes were locked onto one an other. He - who I have not learnt his name yet - gave us a polite smile and I felt as if I could melt any second.

Unexpectedly with the reaction I wasn't looking for, Bob immediately started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Given a few seconds he managed to look me dead in the eye and tried not to smile and failed, "Dude, you're crushing on the schools new priest." 

~

The day was going by so slow. All I could think about was our schools new priest. How can somebody so young and hot decide to be.. well, a priest. He could so much in life, like get drunk and party with friends or do drugs or.. or.. have a relationship with me. Okay, so maybe he isn't gay or bi but still. I can't help it, how could he lock himself away like that?

And it doesn't help that we have a school mass starting in 10 minutes. He'll probably be there for sure, and all I can do is look at him and day dream and maybe get a hard on. Why is life so unfair?

"Frank, do your work. Stop staring into mid air and start working on those equations." Says Mrs. Brookes.

I grunt and stuff my head on top of my book, I try to pretend to be working on it but really I'm just so lost in my thoughts. I need somebody to talk to, I need Bob, or Ray or somebody!

And as the bell rang, pointing out it was time for us to head over to mass, I packed up in a hurry. Sure, I won't be able to make a move or anything but at least I have an excuse to see him. Those beautiful hazel eyes and jet black hair.. the only thing I could bother to think about all day. 

~

When we got to church I decided to sit next Ray, another close friend of mine. I didn't necessarily tell him anything yet, because I didn't want anyone to over hear. Especially Mr. Cooke who just sat a few seats to our right. I would get told off for saying such a thing in "Gods house". So I kept my mouth shut and talked about video games, guitars and anything else Ray felt an interest to talk about.

When the mass was finally about to begin, I couldn't see the cute guy anywhere. Maybe he wasn't attending this mass, or he might be introducing himself to some people. I start looking all over the place to see that gorgeous face. Apparently Ray started to notice and asked me who I was looking for. I lied and said I was keeping and eye out for Bob. 

Before I knew it Father John - another a schools priest, who in fact was somewhere around in his 70s - started talking. I finally gave up and sighed heavily. I got a few looks from people sitting around me, obviously annoyed that I was making such a noise when already the mass has started.

For sometime I tuned myself out. I didn't pay any attention really, just stared into mid space. Until, something interesting had finally came up.

"Now," Father John says as he takes a look around the audience, "I would like to introduce our new priest, who will be taking over Father George who most of you should know by now, is leaving."

Everybody clapped as Father George stood up and waved. He was a good guy, I've confessed and shared a lot of things with him. Things that I've never told anyone, including Bob or Ray or anybody. I trusted him so much, and for a long time he was the reason why I liked coming to church. I felt a little sad when I remembered he was leaving. 

"Father George, may god be with you. We will never forget you, you have been trusted by so many and have done so much." Again everybody started clapping, I could see a few people rubbing tissues up to their face. Not just students but a few other random people who have decided to attend this mass. "And now, may I introduce to you all, Father Way."

My heart skipped a beat, I could feel myself blushing and I tried biting my gums to make me stop smiling like an idiot. But I couldn't help it, because I've finally seen him again. The guy I've been crushing on, the guy who I've day dreamed about, the guy I'd never have a chance to be with. I felt hurt when I realized that last thought, and I could feel myself lose a bit of my smile.

As Father Way - The "cute guy" - made his way to the alter he paused for a second and took a look around the audience, as well as the church. I could have sworn for a second his eyes were on me, and I could feel myself blushing even more.

"Thank you Father John, and thank you Father George. Unfortunately I haven't had a chance to really know you for long, but I'm sure you had a huge impact on this church and everyone in it." He took another pause as he looks at the audience. "I'm Father Way, and I am new to being a priest. I hope I'll get along with a lot of you and I hope I'll have a lot to hear about you. I'd like to help everyone who needs it, and everyone who wants to open up to me. I'll be there for you, as well as our god." 

He went on for the next 10 minutes or so until he welcomed Father John to take his place once again. I watched him as he takes a seat next to a few other priests. The way he smiles and laughs as he makes a conversation with them. Truly, an angel sent from heaven. Mass was over shortly after that, and people were starting to take on their own prayers and to talk to priests, I could see that a lot of people already found themselves talking to Father Way, introducing them to him and making friendly conversations with him.

I was making a friendly conversation myself with Father John. Another priest a got along with. I didn't open up to him as much as Father George but I still had told him a few of my personal secrets. Just about a second after he left I already heard someone calling out to me.

"Frank!" I hear Father George call out to me from behind. I already had started to form and open up a smile when I had made eye contact, but smiled even more when I realized who was walking right behind him. "Frank this is Father Way, Father Way this is Frank." 

"Hi, what a pleasure to meet you." Father Way says as he smiles at me - right at me - and holds out a hand. I shake it and smile right back, forgetting how to form words out of my mouth.

"Well, Frank. I've told Father Way a lot about you, of course nothing personal because I didn't know what you wanted me to share, but you know since I'm leaving I thought you might need someone else to talk to. Not that you can't talk to Father John or Father Gear or anyone, but I think you guys will hit it off," He smiles as he takes a glance at both of us. "Now, if you excuse me, I should start spreading out my goodbyes." He pats me on the back as he starts walking away, probably this will be our final goodbye.

"Ummm.. sooo.. Frank right? You were the one I saw in the hallway today, weren't you?" He said as he pointed at me curiously.

"Oh, yeah that was me." I said a little too excited.

He flashed me a grin before giving me a serious look,"Are you okay? I mean, I saw that guy shoving you into a locker. I figured I should have done something but wasn't sure what. I decided to stay out of it, but I've regretted it ever since. I hope he didn't harm you." He says as he rubs my arm, almost as if he was flirting with me.

"Oh no, he's my friend. We were just mucking around."

He rolled his eyes and smiled brightly. "Boys. Haha, well, if you want you can always talk to me. I'll be here on Sunday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday." He winked before walking around me, meeting a few other people.

I smiled, and I felt as if my heart was about to explode. I ran out of the church and ran directly to my locker, grabbed my bag and ran happily home. Of course I got a few raised eyebrows, I could have looked crazy with the massive grin I had on my face. No matter what happened tonight though, nothing can spoil my mood.

~

"So did you guys kiss?" Bob said as he covered his mouth, hiding an idiotic grin.

"I wish, we were in the church remember? And I'm pretty sure both of us would've gotten kicked out. And besides, I don't know if he's gay or bi or not."

Me, Bob and Ray were having a 3 way video chat. We were all talking about where I had disappeared to when the mass had ended. Especially about the part where me and Gerard had met.

"Dude, I think he likes you." Ray said.

I smiled, "I hope so."

"But he's a priest, I mean, I think it'd be a long shot. Besides, he looks a little older than you." My smile faded a little as Bob had finished.

Realizing the change of expression on my face, Ray says, "Oh sure, just go ahead and crush his dreams Bob."

"Just pointing out the obvious here." Bob shrugged.

I shook my head and looked over to my clock, that read 10:30. "Well, I better go get some sleep guys. I'll see you in school tomorrow." We said our goodbyes and ended the video chat, and I laid on my bed. Thinking back about Gerard, and how we met today. I fell asleep pretty fast and dreamed about him.


End file.
